epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pirate Princess7/Spelled Bar: Pilot
Hey guys. So I wrote this first part of this story I've been thinking about. I want to know what you guys think. Is it going too fast? Is this first part too short? Does this whole idea suck? I'm open to criticism. Well, I hope that you do like it and tell me what I need to work on. Also please vote, because I wanna see if you guys wanna keep this story going. Thnks Episode One: Pilot. name is Miranda and I along with my twin sister Maria became co-owners of the “Spelled Bar” in a the small town we grew up in that is conveniently located in the middle of the Alaskan woods. It was our grandfather’s bar before he passed away, little did we know he left the place in our names. From what I remember of this place when I was a kid was that it never had more than four people in it at a time. But since we've taken over this place, there's been at least two dozen people here every night. Might have something to do with the fact that me and my sister have spelled our awful drinks into top of the class drinks. Oh wait, I didn't tell you, me and my sister are witches. -------- {In the bar, early Sunday afternoon. Miranda is cleaning the counter, getting ready for opening as Maria walks in late} Miranda: *without looking up from her cleaning* You're late….again. Maria: I know, I know, I was just…. Miranda: Save it. Just go put your stuff in the back. Maria: Why do you clean it yourself? Why don't you just, I en di…. Miranda: Som capa ila. Maria: (unable to speak with the spell on her) *mumbles* Miranda: Do you see that door, with the window? Do you see those people across the street at the strip mall? What are they gonna think when they see a rag moving on it’s own. Do you understand why you can't use magic all the time? Maria: *nods* Miranda: Good. Ali apac mos. Maria: Geez, I guess I got the fun genes and you got all the boring genes. Miranda: You know what? You did get all the fun genes. And because of that, you get to bartend tonight. Maria: Wait, what?!? Why me? Miranda: Because you got all the fun genes and Tyler called in sick. Maria: Why can't you do it? Miranda: Because I covered when Olivia was sick, now go and put your stuff down and get an apron, we open in 15. ------------ {In the bar, later on that day, late evening.} Olivia: Hey Maria, can you go serve that guy at the end? He looks “ready to kill”. Maria: Yeah, I got you Liv. (As Maria walked over, she got a type of “witchy vibe” that she's felt before and she knew exactly what it was) Man: A Blue Moon with a…. Maria: I'm not serving you. Man: Excuse me? Maria: It's a full moon, do you really think it's a good idea to drink? Man: I'm sorry, wh--what did you say? Maria : I know what you are, and I don't need a drunken wolf in these woods tonight. Man: I'm sorry, I--I don't know what you're talking about. Maria: I don't think you want me to tell the whole bar that the hottie that looks like he's gonna kill someone is a werewolf. Man: Let's say I was a “werewolf”, how would you know? Maria: Isn't that something you'd like to know? Now leave, and find a place where you won't kill anyone when the moon comes out. This is my bar and I can refuse to serve you. (The man leaves, still confused on how Maria knew what he was.) Liv: What did you say to him? Maria: He's having some issues, i told him drinking isn't the answer. Liv: Ah, hope it gets better for him. Maria: Me too. ------------- {At the condo of Miranda and Maria, we see Miranda washing her face and getting ready for bed while she narrates} and Maria have been sharing my condo ever since she came home when we started being owners of the bar. After high school I went to college in California and got a degree in business while she went and partied for five years. After college I moved back home to take care of grandpa while his health was deteriorating. It was sad to watch the man who was like your second father practically die in front of you. {Maria walks in the bathroom while Miranda was washing her face} Maria: Sorry, the door wasn't locked. Miranda: It's fine, how was the night? Maria: Good. You'll never guess what was there. Miranda: “What” was there? Maria: Yeah, what. There was a werewolf at the bar. Miranda: Hold on. Wait. How would you know? Maria: It was like a vibe or something and I knew. Miranda: And how would you know? Maria: I might have….met….. one. Miranda: You did not. Damnit. What the hell! I can't believe you would do that to yourself! Maria: What? Remember, fun genes. Anyways, he didn't deny it so that means it's gotta be true. Miranda: Not necessa….. Maria: He asked me what I was. Do you believe me now? Miranda: I guess I have to. What are we gonna do? Maria: I don't know but I think I should continue to bartend for a few days in case he comes back. I don't want him to be a danger to Liv or Ty. Miranda: Alright, but make sure that you stay safe yourself. Maria: I will. I'll see you in the morning. *heads off to her room* ------ {In Miranda’s room, she's on her laptop and has some old books open} werewolf, here, not possible. Like I knew they existed but from what grandpa told me and what I've read in these “History” books, they're extinct. Well obviously not if there's one in town and if Maria hooked up with one. But why here? And when did he come here? And who is this werewolf who knows that my sister has a secret? And what will he do to figure it out? Keep this series going? Also tell me what I should work on it the comments Yes No Category:Blog posts